Miss Covet-Hiss
Description The seventh and final Dark Hero revealed, he is affiliated with the Archfiend of Tolerance, but his mouth is shaped differently. He represents Envy. He wears a black snake-like mask with four red diamonds on both cheeks. Inside his mask, a single eye, similar to that of a cat's, is visible. He is a cannon class, wielding a Hoirenho, Euryalus and Bonkadonk on different occasions. He is similar to Cannogabang. In reality, he is Sonarchy's father, King Ighl, one of the sole survivors of the ancient Ah-ooh dynasty that the Patapons invaded and destroyed a long time ago. They tried to use the Archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons, but it was somewhat unsuccesful. He is very effeminate, referring to himself as a mother and acting quite feminine, which probably is a side effect of the mask. Being linked to the Archfiend of Tolerance, he tries to tolerate everything bad that happens to him, like when he pulled off Sonarchy's Mask, he tried to tolerate his fear, but he was unsuccessful. He also says he is a "Big Girl" after pulling of Sonarchy's Mask. In the ending Dark Hero cut scene, Covet-Hiss had a "Rage of Jealousy" when he discovered that everyone’s memories were restored but his, and was about to kill Slogturtle and Buzzcrave. Sonarchy tried to help him come back to normal, but with little success. Sonarchy then, with no other choice, kicked him, dealing 777 damage points and knocking him to the ground, his son tells him it is time and Covet Hiss replies "no please". A possible reason for that answer is that his son was saying it was time to take off the mask and Covet Hiss did not want to. His Class Skill lets him increase his attack speed, much like Alosson. Covet-Hiss is a powerful unit in Dark Hero Mode, as he can burn the battlefield with cannons and inflict poison status by leveling-up. While playing as Covet-Hiss, his shout for Hero mode is somewhat indescribable, and sounds demonic. Hero Mode His Hero Mode is called "Double Ba-bam" where he fires two consecutives shots depending on what type of weapon he wields. The only downside is that it fires at a shorter range. Cannon Fires 2 consecutive glowing cannon shells. Howitzer/Blunderbuss Fire 2 consecutive piercing fire spray. Laser Fires 2 consecutive giant laser beams. Equipment *Covet-Hiss can use Cannons, Howitzers/Blunderbusses and Lasers from unlocking. Class Skills *'Instacharge:' Reduces attack speed by 20%, allowing faster firing of cannon. *'Tainted: '''Copies the poison rate of the most poisonous ally. Learn by poisoning enemies. *'Body Piercing: Adds Piercing attack when equipped with a Cannon or Howitzer/Blunderbuss. Set Skills Covet-Hiss can equip 5 Skills. *'Incinerate ('Similiar to Big Bonfire): Turn foes into cinderal! When attacks cause burning the resulting fire burns intensely. Acquired at level 32. *'Gun Attack: '''50% attack bonus to Cannons, Howitzers, and Lasers. 25% for other weapons. Acquired at level 34. *'Growem Green (Similiar to Grass Grower): Small chance of grassland sprouting when an attack hits ground. Acquired at level 36. *'Super Singe: '''Doubles Burn Rate. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Snake:''' Quaduples poison rate when attack triggers critical. Acquired at level 40. Credit to Zekira of Gamespot for this awesome page! Originally posted in GameFAQs. For some Covet-Hiss gameplay, check out justln1984 on youtube! Trivia *The word Covet means desire to get what someone else has. *Hiss means to whisper angry. This could also mean Miss Covet-Hiss' "Rage of Jealousy" is similar to his name. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Seven Archfiends